


With You I Forget What it's Like to Feel Bad

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Comfort, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Virgil has a bit of anxiety and Deceit makes him feel better.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	With You I Forget What it's Like to Feel Bad

Virgil didn't know why he was fearing filming Thomas' next video. He just knew he didn't want to. There wasn't anything hard for him to do, and it wasn't planned to be a rather long video, but Virgil just felt himself dreading it. Standing in front of the camera and saying his lines just felt like complete and utter hell.

Too bad for Virgil that they were supposed to start filming in just under a half an hour. With the clock ticking in his mind and making him feel like a sheet of glass about to shatter, Virgil did the only thing he could think to do, he went to his boyfriend Dee's room.

Deceit wasn't in their next video so Virgil knew that he wouldn't be busy. Without a second thought he traveled to Dee's room and pulled open the door.

Virgil liked Deceit's room, it was always warm and cozy and somehow it always smelled like a library. When Virgil stepped into his boyfriend's room, he saw that Dee was seated on his bed, reading a book. Instead of the outfit he wore for videos, he was dressed in a grey turtleneck sweater, black pants, and blue socks with little snakes on them. Free of the hat he usually wore, Dee's dark curls spilled out and gave him a much softer appearance. The main thing that stayed the same in his outfit was his yellow gloves, which Virgil didn't have an idea how he was reading with gloves on, but he didn't ask.

Before Deceit was even able to look up from his book, Virgil had hurried across the room and crawled into bed with him. His arms looping over his shoulders and his nose buried in the soft neck of his sweater. "Hey, Dee…" Virgil spoke muffledly with his face hidden.

"Hey, Stormcloud," Deceit said gently. He put his book down beside him and wrapped his arms around Virgil's middle. "Filming starts soon, you okay?"

After a beat of silence, Virgil spoke, "I'm not okay, I promise."

"You're quoting MCR, you only ever do that when you're upset." Dee took to rubbing circles on Virgil's back with his hand. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know," Sighed Virgil. He pulled his face away from Deceit's neck. His face was flushed heavily and he brought his fists up to his eyes, rubbing them forcibly. "I just- I just don't want to film, and I don't even know  _ why."  _ He spoke with his fists pushing so hard against his eyes that it hurt and odd colours were beginning to bloom against his eyelids like fireworks. He pulled his fists away once he couldn't stand the pain anymore and hissed when he saw that he had rubbed off his makeup. "I just can't stop thinking about it, I feel like it'll kill me if I do." He said to his fists. His vision was flecked with oily blobs of colour from rubbing his eyes so hard.

"Is there something unsettling in the script?" Slowly, Dee pulled off one of his gloves. He brought a scaled hand to Virgil's pink face and cupped his cheek. "Or do you just not want to film?"

Pursing his lips, Virgil put his hand over Deceit's on his cheek. His hand felt cold and great on his face, like it was zapping the heat from it. "I just don't want to film," He muttered. "Like- like I know it's not going to be bad, and it shouldn't even take more than a few hours at most. But.. It's just irrational and I hate it." He sighed.

"How about I come to the filming?"

"But it looked like you were trying to read your book when I came?" Asked Virgil slowly. He loved the idea of Dee coming to the filming with him, but he didn't want to bother him.

"I've read it before, it's no big thing." Deceit shrugged, flashing Virgil a soft smile. "I can slip in am impromptu cameo, or make Roman mess up his lines." He kissed Virgil slowly, his thumb running across the upper portion of his cheek. "What do you say, Stormcloud?"

Virgil smiled, he knew Dee was lying about having read the book before, but he really wanted him to come to the filming. "Sure," He pressed his forehead against Dee's, dropping his hand. "Roman gets so flustered when he messes up his lines, that'll be worth a laugh and a half."

Deceit kissed him again at that and Virgil wasted no time in kissing him back. Whenever he felt like shit or was overly anxious or experiencing any other unpleasant feeling, Dee always knew how to drain him of his horrible feelings and make him feel better.

"How long do we have?" Dee asked, his lips still against Virgil's but barely. "I'd just  _ hate _ it if we were late to the filming."

"The hell if I know," Virgil draped his arms over Deceit's shoulders. One of his hands turned upwards and tangled itself in his mess of curls. "We'll find out when someone comes looking for me." He licked his lips, his tongue just brushing over Dee's in the process. He kissed him again but was quick to pull away. "Thank you, Dee."

"For?" Deceit asked quietly.

With a roll of his eyes, Virgil's lips hitched into a smile. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"A quality any good boyfriend should possess, wouldn't you say?"

"He wouldn't be a good boyfriend if he wasn't you."

It was Deceit's turn to smile. There was a soft blush rising in his cheeks that darkened his scales to a dark green. In a second he began pressing a series of quick kisses all over Virgil's face. He didn't stop until Virgil fell back and started giggling. He slithered on top of him and smirked down at Virgil. "The very same could be said for you," His ungloved hand moved to Virgil's chin. "You look better with a smile, Stormcloud."

Virgil rolled his eyes but he couldn't help how his smile grew when Dee said that. "And you'd look better if you were kissing me, Snake." He teased.

"Don't tempt me," Dee stuck out his tongue at Virgil then make quick work of swooping down to join their lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't going to write fanfiction for a while so I could focus on my book... But here I am.
> 
> If you haven't figured it out by now I ship nearly everything in Sander Sides. So me writing som anxceit is far overdue!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
